


Harry's Alpha

by Dahlia1718



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bottom Harry, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Top Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia1718/pseuds/Dahlia1718
Summary: Harry is an omega. Tom riddle is an Alpha at Hogwarts. Sexual content. Alpha and Omega dynamic. One shot.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 63
Collections: Harry Potter Fic, Harry Potter Smut





	Harry's Alpha

Tom thrusted his cock into his Omega Harry against the hall. _"You like my cock inside you pretty Omega? You made_ _me_ _this hard."_ Harry moaned and his head rolled back. Student passed by, some looking. They were used to the the students who were alphas frolicking around the halls. Not a thought that Tom was finally claiming crossed their mind. But this was Tom and Harry, two of the best and brightest. Harry was a wanted omega because of his family name, his bravery, he was the best seeker in quidditch and his talent in knowledge and doing exceptional in his exams. Tom was bright and head boy but he was slytherin.

Other Alphas stared with jealousy as Tom had already penetrated Harry with his huge cock and started the claim on Harry. Now nobody else would have the chance. Harry had been untouched prior to his claim.

Tom angled his hips staring darkly at Harry mewling beneath him. He didn't give Harry the time to adjust to his length. Too impatient to have the little omegas hole. He thrusted in and out harshly and becoming quicker with every angled thrust ignoring the cries of Harry in his arms.

He was trying to find Harry's prostate _not there_ Tom shifted his painful cock inside Harry. He was aware of the blood on Harry's thighs. Tom thoughtfully moved further in, deeper.

Dumbledore's eyes widened at the sight of two students but not just any Tom and Harry, the two Lords of their houses. He could not do anything about them and hoped one of them would clean up.

Harry's hands clawed into Tom's back drawing blood as red as his eyes, he couldn't help but shudder and moan. "Tooom." He drawled out. That is when he knew he had found Harry's prostate. He delved in to force his cock up further to be able to hit his deep prostate. Harry was tight and it drove Tom crazy. His walls closed around Tom's cock inviting him in the warmth.

Tom groaned and moved with intent. It took three more heavy thrusts before Harry's cock cummed over himself and Tom. Tom growled at Harry's exposed neck. He marked him having Harry cum a second time as Tom filled his bottom with his seed. His red eyes lustfully looked over the omegas willing body. He kept his cock sheathed in the omega forming a knot and keeping his warm white cum inside. He enjoyed the moan of his name drawled from the omegas mouth when he pumped his seed in.

Harry was now his. That is all he had to do. Tom pressed his nose into Harry's neck smelling Harry's inviting scent now mixing with his. He finally moved when it was safe to come out and the claim had passed. It took ten minutes and Tom ingrained Harry's scent. He had never being this close to the Omega before.

He was surprised that Harry had been untainted usually students in fifth year started to date and claim. He dated and had sex as soon as fifth year began. And he had seen Diggory close to Harry on many occasions. It was easy to corner Harry and pin his hands and body so that he could grind his hard cock against Harry's. Harry would never resist now.

He had found Harry this year as even his slytherin brethren talked about the Omega. Once he saw Harry's perfect body for breeding and seen his skills at quidditch he knew that Harry would be the perfect candidate to lay claim on. He liked the Omega.

Tom was greedy and turned Harry around pinning his squirming body between the wall and him. He didn't think he was done did he? _"You are mine little one."_ He murmured in parseltounge by Harry's ear, something only Harry and he would understand. His tongue slithered out to lick behind Harry's ear eliciting a moan from the omega.

This view was much more dominating and the Alpha liked that. He moved his cock back inside his omegas bum roughly. _"You like this Harry? Answer me."_ He asked darkly.

 _"Y-yes."_ Harry moaned unable to form many words. His mind was not able to think with such a huge cock fitting inside him. It was now his Alpha's cock. His lips parted for air.

Tom chuckled and it made Harry shudder. _"You better. Because we are going to continue until I have claimed every part of you my omega. Say you belong to me!"_

Harry moaned. His omega obeying Tom. His body writhed under Tom's strong hold. _"I-I belong to you Alpha. AAAHHH!"_ He screamed as he cummed onto the wall and his chest.

Tom made a hum of agreement. _"You are indeed. I am very possessive of my things."_ He was breathless towards the end and groaned as he came inside Harry once again.

Tom lifted up the young boy and pointed his wand murmuring a spell to clean the wall and floor. He carried the boy into his chambers in slytherin. He wished Harry was slytherin, he would have more accessibility to the omega in his own house. His impulse and excessive bravery had landed him right on gryffindor's doorstep. He would tell Harry the password. "The password is pureblood, remember that Harry." Omegas needed their Alphas more than anything even more after they had been recently claimed.

Tom placed Harry's body on his bed and moved on top of him trapping his love. He moved his hips slightly against Harry hearing a hiss like gasp come out of his mouth. Tom smirked

Harry hadn't needed Tom in the next few days until one night where the distance was too much for his omega. He whimpered and whined in bed late at night until he weakly stood and quietly made his way to slytherin.

Once he got to the door his hazed delerious mind had forgotten the password. He knocked on the door repeatedly and waited for hours. In his weakend state he slid by the door sleeping there eventually after no one answered his knocks.

At dawn Tom awoke to enjoy the brisk morning air outside. He looked down as a body slumped opening the front door. In a bundle and shivering was his mate. He picked the little omega up going back inside. Why was his mate kept out like that? Was he there all night? Tom thought he was stupid for not checking to see if the omega was coming every night knowing that the omega would need him sooner or later.

He placed Harry in his bed and undressed covering Harry's shivering body with his own large one and the covers. He watched as the omega curled into his body leaving no space. He used a spell to look into Harry's mind. Finding how the omega got to his room and winced at the pain Harry felt sat outside the door still knocking. Small whines escaping his mouth.

He kissed over Harry's face apologetically. He was suppose to care for his omega and failed.

When Harry woke at eight o'clock Tom peered over him concerned. "Love the password was pureblood. I feel very guilty that you stayed there all night waiting for me."

Harry cuddled into his body more and sniffed his smell by Tom's collarbone. "It's alright."

Tom's red eyes loomed at him. "It certainly is not fine. I will make it up to you, my only ask is that you never leave me."

Harry nodded and Tom hugged the boy. "Have breakfast with me Harry. I will accompany you to change into your robes."

Tom leaned against the wall watching as Harry spoke the password to gryffindor. "Abstinence." He snickered at the poor name and waited twenty minutes for Harry to come out.

He came out with a few poor Weasleys. "Harry." He called and Harry turned to look at him. He stared at Harry as he came forward and took his hand. Tom wound an arm around the boy and had him sit at the slytherin table.

He was aware of the eyes that looked his way especially those of his muggle like friends. Harry was his purebred omega and no one else matched better to be by his side which is why he decided to claim, fill and perhaps breed the omega now before anyone else did. Harry easily would submit to his Alpha. He would love to breed Harry when it came to his heat, it hardend his cock to imagine a pregnant omega.

Tom caught Diggory's look toward his table. Pulling Harry closer he spoke in Parseltounge. _"Why has Diggory not claimed you? I have seen him close."_

His emerald eyes met his red dilated pupils. _"I told him I was waiting until eighteen."_

Tom raised an eyebrow rubbing Harry's waist. _"Were you? I am not sorry for claiming your Omega bottom. Still Diggory could have laid a claim on you? Trapped you like I had. However, you did not struggle in my hold. You wanted me to claim you Omega. All you had to do was ask."_ A coy smirk came on his straight lips.

Harry contemplated his words. He could see his thinking thoughtfulness expression. _"I lied about the waiting until eighteen. You believed that. I just did not want to be forcibly claimed like my mother was by my father. Mother liked Professor Snape and Father forced her under his claim. They are in love now. Cedric is a Hufflepuff, he believes in righteousness."_

Tom felt Diggory still looking at them. No one would understand them. _" Diggory must be angry now. He is going to stay alone forever with that mindset. You are more deceptive than I thought. Why are you not in Slytherin? I may have claimed you sooner."_

Harry smiled. _"The hat was contemplating placing me in Slytherin."_ The slytherin around them looked at them as they hissed in the serpent language, a language no other could comprehend or learn.

He kissed Harry's neck taking in his sweet scent while looking at Dumbledore. The old man. Harry was close to him, he had no idea of the meetings that happened between Harry and the old wizard and it _irked_ him. He would have Harry in his dark plans, and soon he would have him kill.

He slyly breathed over Harry's mark watching the omega shiver and look at him. His tongue moved out and gave the slightest touch to the mark earning a soft moan from the omega. Now that he had a mate his days were more exciting if only to be in between the omegas legs.

After breakfast Tom and Harry parted for their classes and Tom had Harry force to come to his table at lunch and supper. He would not be satiated with staring at Harry across the hall.

Tom did well in his classes therefore no one disrupted him. His intent was entirely different.

He whisked Harry away after supper no time to meet with his talkative friends. He could positively see the Weasley and Granger glaring at him from across the hall.

Harry did not need anyone except him he thought as he quieted Harry with a kiss when they arrived at slytherin. He hissed out the password between kisses and now carried Harry's thighs to his bed. He thrust his hips shifting Harry as he opened his door, the omega moaned eyes closed. _Obedient._ A perfect omega for him. _"Omega."_ He whispered in a breath and Harry's eyes opened. The vivid bright greens captured his soul. _"Undress. Undress for your Alpha."_ He kept an arm around Harry as he followed his orders.

Tom urged Harry on his knees and freed his hard cock. _"Open your mouth."_ Harry's mouth opened and he caressed Harry's cheeks, red eyes softening for a moment. Tom thrust his cock forward into Harry's warm cavern. He pushed it past his tongue and deep into rest at his throat. Harry spluttered and choked around the thick cock. He's inexperienced now but he will learn. Tom thought guiding Harry to relax his throat.

Tom took charge over Harry's inexperience and thrusted his hips groaning at the feeling of Harry's warm mouth taking him. Lips wrapped around his cock and sucking him in.

His tongue moved against Tom's cock with no idea what he was doing. Was this what Alpha's did? He didn't know- _it all felt right with Tom._ He opened his legs for that reason.

Tom's cock couldn't handle his omegas willingness with his mouth and after seven strokes he released into Harry's mouth letting him taste his cum. _"Good little Omega. Swallow my cum. You will get used to it."_ He took his cock out once he was certain that the omega had taken his cum.

His red eyes looked down at Harry's turned on cock. They glinted with excitement to tame his Omega. Harry was a gryffindor omega, unusual for an omega to be so brave and defiant.

He had certainly seen it when he had fought with Malfoy during a quidditch tournament. His Omega had to be tamed. With that he took off his crisp white shirt staring at the omega on his floor desirebly. He pulled the omega up and kissed his mark. A reminder of who Harry belonged to.

The Omega was always a noisy one and Tom only coaxed more out of him as he became more intoxicated, allowed Tom in more.

He glided three fingers into Harry's damp hole. The Omega clutched at Tom's biceps opening his legs and moaning like a willing whore. Tom had been to the promiscuous bars but he would never allow Harry to. Some things had to be different now because of his mate.

Harry's defiant soul would leave him if he were to ever with another and he never wanted that. This Omega called to him to take him that he wouldn't want no other in their relationship any way. Harry's body was perfectly shaped for his activities.

Tom plunged a third finger in seeing the omega unravel and bare himself to him. There was a knock on his door. Tom glared and continued thrusting oppressively.

However the knocks continued to interfere. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. _"Harry go to my bed and wait."_ His Omega didn't listen and Tom gritted his teeth as he felt Harry's walls clench around his fingers. _"Harry I ordered you to wait! Follow your Alpha's command."_ Harry whimpered and Tom softened hearing his cry. _"I apologise Omega, just wait I will be back in a minute. Prepare yourself for tonight."_ Harry moved away going to sit on his bed where he belonged. Tom licked his fingers and opened his trunk to pull out a shirt and sufficient trousers to answer the door.

He opened the door glaring at the younger slytherin. "T-Tom there are gryffindor's outside that think you have their friend." He scrambled away terrified.

Tom looked back at Harry. _"You have two extra minutes Omega. Prepare the best for me."_ Tom shut the door and walked briskly to the front door.

He was met with ugly righteous little bastards. Weasleys. Granger shyly behind them. "You have Harry. It's time for curfew. Give him back." Tom was appalled Weasley spoke as if Harry was an object.

Tom looked at them with disgust. "Weasleys with poor knowledge and nothing but fists. Try reading the house rules again." He tried shutting the door but Weasley but his foot in the door. Tom looked at Granger, the mudblood, she obviously had read the rulebook.

"We want Harry." Ignoring what he just told them.

Professor Snape wandered down the dungeons and his eagle eyes caught the group of students by the slytherin door. Tom's eyes darted to his head of house. Snape would certainly agree. "What is going on here? Speak Riddle."

Tom looked at snape with boredom. "Weasley would like to take my newly mated Omega who is needing me right this moment." Weasley looked disgusted hearing that.

Snape turned his eyes to the Weasleys. "Riddle is correct. This implies you have not read the rulebook Mr Weasley. Miss Granger, I would advise that you speak otherwise you will be joining Mr Weasley in detention tomorrow."

Hermione nervously nodded. "Rule one hundred and thirty two under the House rules section. Omegas are allowed to stay at their Alpha's house when they have recently mated. This is because Omegas need their Alphas more during this change."

Professor Snape looked back at the Weasley boy. "Mr Weasley detention with me this week and five points deducted from your house for this chaos you have created. Go back to bed." The students left scared of Professor Snape.

Tom shut the door and strode back inside his dark bedroom to his waiting Omega. He pulled Harry's legs towards him and spread them. Staring at his Omega he murmured darkly. _"You are mine. Your life belongs to me,_ ** _and I want what is mine."_** He turned Harry on his hands and knees and slammed into his tight greedy hole relishing in Harry's cry at the intrusion of his most sensitive private parts. He wanted Harry to cry more and snapped his hips back and forward enjoying the sounds of his cock moving inside him and his balls slapping against Harry's thighs.

Harry was in his sixth year and Tom in his last, the seventh year. He could not wait to take Harry home and have his way with the boy all day. His lust and cock were insatiable. He would start working on his plans while Harry entered his last. His death eaters were there.

He moved in a fast unexpected manner with no rhythm to his movement inside Harry. This had the Omega on edge and ripping through his covers yet again. He slapped one of Harry's cheeks surprised to hear a moan. He now smiled. His Omega was dirty. _"_ _Tell me you love me Omega."_ Tom ordered him.

Harry gasped for air weakly holding himself up on his hands. _"I love you Alpha!"_ He shouted as Tom penetrated inside and hit his prostate. He knew exactly where it was positioned now. Tom groaned curling his hand into Harry's long hair, pulling.

Harry came sooner than he expected in a rush of feeling. His prostate was constantly attacked by an engorging cock. A cock he had felt empty without now. He came over the sheets screaming and clutching at the torn covers.

Tom pressed further inside chasing after his own release, having Harry gasp when he fought his body for air. His lungs burned with the intensity of pleasure that drove through him and wrecked his inisides. He also felt the pain of Alpha cock in his smaller hole.

Harry felt it. _No. No!_ He wanted to say no but it did not come out. Tom's cock enlarged inside of him to knot him. He did not want to be pregnant! That may have been what Tom wanted. His hands grasped on the shredded material.

His omega body failed him and he lay there for five minutes until Tom spoke into the silence. _"You are sixteen Omega. Although this is an appropriate time to impregnate. I will have you bred on the night you graduate. I will give you a medicine after that will get rid of my seed." That was okay to him. He didn't want to be pregnant now._

In another seven minutes Tom pulled out. " _I have to stay until my knot is complete. You are lucky it is not an hour or more. The weak Alphas like Diggory have that problem. You do not want to be stuck with an Alpha cock for hours. I would rather have knot you multiple times than only once. That just will not do for my mate and breeding either. Harry, my delectable Omega, you do understand my need for you right?"_ His hands rubbed up and down the Omegas back distracting him from his pain in his bum.

With that Tom pushed himself forcefully inside again.


End file.
